One-shot El paraíso del queso
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Plagg ama el queso. Eso todos lo sabemos...pero, ¿que tan grande es su amor por el queso? Por desgracia, Adrien lo descubrirá por las malas (XD) P.D. Este one-shot se lo dedicó a mi amiga Unknown, fan número uno del pequeño kwami de la mala suerte (;P)


_**One-shot : "Mi paraíso del queso"**_

Oh queso, querido queso,

tu eres quien me da aliento

con tu delicioso edor.

Mi amor es eso,

un mundo de quesos

donde no es solo ameno

vivir entre mis anhelos,

sino un paraíso abierto

por ser descubierto.

El queso no importa si es viejo

o bien si es nuevo;

tampoco importa si es fresco

o bien si es seco,

pues para el paladar es intenso,

armonioso… idóneo.

Mi poema es honesto

y de todos el más correcto;

puede no ser complejo,

pero es sincero,

mientras que los de un chicuelo,

que vive en un mundo ajeno,

están llenos de versos

que están enfermos

ante un amor tan ciego.

-¡PLAAAGG!

El pequeño kwami de la mala suerte había vuelto a hacer de las suyas para desgracia del joven Agreste.

Desde el incidente de Dark Cupid, Adrien se había dedicado a escribir poemas dedicados a su Lady en una libreta para, un día, poder ser capaz de expresarle a su adorada heroína sus sentimientos. En la libreta, guardaba recortes propios de ella o de ambos o también algunos sacados del Ladyblog de Alya. Ahora Plagg se había encargado de mancillar "su gran tesoro" después de Ladybug (claramente) y su miraculous.

El rubio, furioso como nunca, ahora no paraba de esfaratar su enorme habitación en busca de cierto gato negro tras ver como su libreta no solo había sido escrita con ese "horrendo" poema dedicado al queso y a su persona, sino que el gato había cogido recortes de quesos y los había pegado en cada una de las fotografías que tenía en él de Ladybug, y más específicamente sobre el rostro de la heroína Catarina.

-¡Plagg! ¡Juro que cuando te encuentre te dejaré sin queso hasta el fin de los tiempos! ¡Sal de donde éstes, gato sarnoso! – Gritó furibundo la identidad civil de Chat Noir.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación, el kwami escuchaba los gritos de histeria de su portador con una caja de kilo de queso camembert a lado a carcajada limpia. Definitivamente era la mejor broma que le hizo al chico en mucho tiempo. Lo que no se esperaría nunca el rubio es que esa no sería la única "travesura del kwami de la mala suerte".

Tras dos horas de búsqueda infructuosa por su habitación, cuando el joven se disponía a intentar "reparar" el desastre ocasionado en la libreta por Plagg, escuchó como un camión de reparto pitaba por fuera de la calle muy insistentemente. Grande sería su asombro cuando viese a Gorila descargando cajas de queso junto con el repartidor en la entrada de su mansión bajo la desconcertada mirada de Nathalie con la Tablet en mano.

Sí. El kwami había hecho un pedido de 100 kilos de queso camembert a nombre del modelo, cosa que desconcertó a todos. El chico se intentó excusar explicando que debió de ser un error o por cualquier otra cosa. Resignado y aliviado tras lograr convencer a Nathalie de su inocencia y de que no le contara nada de ese incidente a su padre para no preocuparlo "por tonterías o errores", regresó a su cuarto en la noche después de sus clases ya en la noche. Al entrar por la puerta piso un papel. Cogió éste un tanto extrañado pues recordaba haber recogido su cuarto antes de marcharse.

-"Este es mi pago por tanta transformación repentina por "tu Lady" y por los quesos que te reclamé en su día"

Al leer la breve nota, el chico la apretó en un puño y la arrojó a la papelera más cercana. Cuando se volteó exhausto hacia su cama deseo convertirse en Chat Noir para usar su cataclism contra cierto kwami. La cama estaba inundada de cajas abiertas, cerradas y restos por doquier de queso camembert, con su apestoso aroma. Lo peor no es que no tuviese sabanas de repuestos puesto se estaban lavando y no supiese cómo iba a explicar mañana el hecho de que sus sábanas apestaran a ese "magnifico" queso; sino otra.

"¿Dónde y cómo voy a dormir yo ahora con este aroma que no me quitarán ni mil duchas intensas?" pensó Adrien.

Mientras todo esto sucedía ante la furia del chico, cierto kwami soñaba con su querido "paraíso de los quesos" mullido entra las sábanas del chico rodeado de camembert.


End file.
